squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ximena
Ximena Render is Goat-Cloud Thomas and CJ´s daughter current and Lennie´s formerly ex-girlfriend and only friends and still have feelings break-up to Lennie as dump that Lennie him have girlfriend twin Penny and Ximena never to Lennie not have feelings. Her Currently girlfriend from Justin. Appearance Fisical her appear goat-humanoid as her dad Thomas and her hair white normal and anger storm hair as her mom CJ and wear dressed red and orange and blue shoe with skate purple role three and have bag green and form female as goat-humanoid as Thomas, wear sweater rose with green sock white shoe brown and have form hair styler. School School Cam 33 (formerly) Appearances Major Appearances * Every Episode Major Owner Pet * Every Episode Major Owner Show Minor Appearances * Every Episode Minor or Mentioned Owner Pet * Every Episode Minor or Mentioned Owner Show Relative Thomas (father), CJ (mother), four siblings (siblings), Carl Putter (grandfather), Thomas Fat Goat (grandfather), Ana Render (grandmother), Charlote Putter (grandmother), Justin (boyfriend) Relationship Lennie her and Lennie as formerly ex-boyfriends become only friends and enter her and Lennie become couple official as Lennie´s new girlfriend enter Lennie and Ximena´s relationship, end episode Lennie and Ximena only friends. Justin her and Justin currently relationships goats boyfriends and girlfriends enter Ximena and Justin enter fans Relationships. Diana and Nicola her and them as good friends enter friends helps her boyfriends episode next. Thomas and CJ her and her parents are good parents as Lennie´s parents are being moment. Jenny her and Jenny are good friend and not rivals and Lennie with Jenny only friends say moment, Until dislike not rivals become as friends: In One Triangle Loves, that Ximena laugh nice as similars her father Thomas Render and but Jenny never personality kick rolleskate and trasform cloud as her mom CJ and Lennie say her boyfriend her joy likes Lennie back normal goat respod that Jenny are bullie because her nice and Jenny out team as bad luck, until leave not rivals become only friends her angry trasform curse scared by Jenny ruined life familie her father (Thomas) and her likes Lennie as Ximena´s boyfriend as nice enter her father Thomas. Chris her and Chris is Jenny´s new boyfriend as right that Lennie and Jenny break-up moment. Penny her and Penny as good loves-interest from Lennie wish Lennie´s girlfriend and Ximena with Lennie only friends. Trivial * Ximena appear as her dad Thomas and her grandfather Thomas as same name. * Ximena kissed to Lennie. * Ximena and Lennie are boyfriends and until become friends. * Ximena anger with her hair storm as her mom CJ. * Ximena kissed by Lennie. * Ximena are good likes Lennie her boyfriend current as her dad Thomas as good. * Ximena likes scared for Jenny leave not rivals only friends her ruined life her father Thomas as nice and likes her boyfriend Lennie as nice. * Ximena and Lennie are break-up is only friends good smile for Lennie and Penny as loves-interest. * Ximena and Justin realdy has crush on Justin as goat loves-interest. * Ximena kissed to Justin. * Ximena likes Justin as a teenager date just boyfriends together. * Ximena and Justin really together boyfriends date. Category:Characters Owner Pet Category:Thomas´s Family Category:Putter Family Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Children Owner Pet Category:Teenager Owner Pet Category:Characters Owner Show Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Criminal Category:Antagonists Category:Lennie and Penny´s friends Category:Bolts and Diana´s friends Category:Couple Category:Irela´s friends